


School Idols in Halkeginia Project

by killeraj68



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: - But it's natural, - But they may slip into a crack and join up (Probably not), F/F, Future, LL Cast not tagged are basically dead, Magic, Magic-Users, Married Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeraj68/pseuds/killeraj68
Summary: Fourteen girls are summoned across four different mages, twelve of which have been successful school idols in the past. They had thought the weird things in their lives would've already stopped, but they were wrong. When will they reunite again and preform?





	1. It's Not Ending Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: Looking for someone to adopt or collaborate. I'm willing to work with them either way. (See below)  
> Also, since I'm new, feel free to suggest tags.
> 
> So this is posted on FanFiction, and I decided to move this here while I was free. I update randomly, as in doing checks or removing OOC elements (to me), and there will be dates in Ch. 1. This is on FF, and I'm not sure if I can/will do it here.

It was a good run, this life. The oldest of μ's and A-rise were in their 70's now.

Despite their hardships, they had all stayed in touch. Their bonds were never broken. They communicated with each other nearly everyday.

However, if there was something they all regretted: They never had children.

None of the couples within the groups ever decided to have any. The closest things they had were the apprentices of a few of the members, who _were_ like family to them. For example, Umi and Maki had their successors chosen for the dojo and hospital chain respectively. They were like male versions of their younger selves, so it was easy to choose them, but it never felt _right_.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" A woman with long dulled orange hair yelled.

"Honoka! Stop dragging us around!" Similarly, this woman had long graying blue hair but it was tied back.

"Ah, sorry Umi-chan! But isn't the park beautiful today?" Honoka said with her back turned, Tsubasa's and Umi's hand in her own. Umi on her left, Tsubasa on her right.

"Ha, ha, mhm." Kotori making a sound of agreement, leaning on Umi a bit. She then adjusted her bag on her shoulder, standing up while still holding the latter's hand. She had kept her hairstyle consistent through the years. The only difference was that her hair had turned a much deeper gray, much like how she remembered her mother.

"Ah ha, yes it is." Tsubasa agreed, an amused smile on her face. She was holding the bags of both of them. Her hair was just starting to grey after dyeing it previously.

"So, let's..."

Honoka was about to let them go, but then her gripped tightened. Her speech trailed off, looking ahead of her.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked her wife.

"Hey, what's that?" Honoka asked, still staring forward.

"Honoka-chan, we can't see what you can." Kotori said.

Unlike most of them, Honoka, Nozomi and Maki were different.

Nozomi had been a given, her spiritual powers had always proven to be legitimate throughout her life. It even made her famous, especially in the religious community. Though, she remained mostly neutral because religious arguments were scary once started.

Maki sometimes saw things a year after that one incident, the shared dream stunt with μ's . They were usually within her dreams, but on certain occasions they were outside of them. Despite telling the others this, she never elaborated when asked about it. Even Nico had given up on getting her to fess up after a few decades.

Then there was Honoka. Before her secret marriage with Tsubasa, she had gathered the groups together. The news she delivered was shocking on various levels: she could time travel, manipulating space too. She told them of meeting her future self in New York during their overseas live, how she slowly figured it out. This was especially after remembering none of the girls could see the woman next to her while they saw her bright as day while returning to the hotel. As a year passed after the official disbandment, her suspicions were confirmed. Her future self instructed her through her dreams. From there, she herself went back to ensure μ's assembly, such as taking Maki's ID and setting it in front of Hanayo. Though there was a cutoff point, there were multiple worlds.

While this was shocking, the two groups, just μ's in Maki's case, promised not to let anyone else know.

Back to the present, Umi assumed it had something to do with her powers, like the other two. Though deep down she knew it wasn't true, she could see it as well. On top of that, a muddled voice had started speaking inside her head. 'How are these things, if even, connected?' She wondered but pushed it all back.

With Honoka, she knew better. This wasn't something normal, even among her standards. Before her was a green portal, floating and shining above the ground.

With caution she walked forward, releasing Tsubasa's hand, as her right was dominant. Then she touched it. Before realizing it, she had been pulled halfway in.

"Honoka!" Umi cried, trying to pull her back.

Tsubasa stared in shock, seeing what any normal person would.

Honoka was halfway gone.

"Tsubasa-chan! Quickly grab on!" Kotori, who was pulling on Umi in support, yelled. Her not so high pitched voice still caused her to move in time, circling around Kotori's and Umi's arms as they were pulled in after Honoka.

.. ... ..

An explosion shook the field, sounds of students' coughs now dominated it as the resulting dust cloud fell upon them. The ones who were quicker to recover soon replaced the coughs with jeers at the classmate who stood nearest.

This person was a girl, a small pink haired girl, the youngest daughter in her prestigious family. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Well, the prestige had long left her. She was now known as 'Louise the Zero', in a negative light.

Still, she stood strong against the jeers, because failing the ritual equaled bigger things for her. Bad things that were now much more prominent in her mind.

The star student, a wind mage named Tabitha, blew away the access dust. That action revealed Louise hadn't failed at the summoning! In fact there were four... human... girls... who looked quite bewildered. What?

...

Each of the girls got up from the ground, coughing from the dust. Alongside them were the sounds of coughs of others, which turned into jeers as time passed.

The three childhood friends knew French, Tsubasa was left out, so they could understand the jeers. Who was Louise the Zero?

Anyways, Umi and Tsubasa asked their partners if they were okay. Roughly knowing where they were from their responses, they walked towards them. At that moment a gust of wind cleared the dust away.

Their belongings were mostly with them, they had felt that, and despite the rough experience they felt a pleasant difference. Like they were young again, or maybe it was their clothes, which were the belongings they felt weren't the same.

After the dust cleared, they saw each other. The trio wore their stylized maid outfits from their _Mogyutto_ " _love_ " _de Sekkin Chuu_! PV, while Tsubasa wore her _Shocking Party_ outfit.

Besides the clothes change, they looked as they did when they first wore them, all those years ago.

Each pair looked baffled at each other, then they each looked over at the other pair.

"Wow! We're young again!" Honoka yelled, dragging Tsubasa towards her friends. The latter couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement even during this situation.

Umi had another opinion, "Honoka! This isn't the time, we should figure out what's happening."

"Boo... Umi-chan." Honoka grumbled, but complied.

"So, Umi what's your take on this?" Tsubasa asked, patting Honoka.

"Well, I think it's best if we talked to the people over there." Umi said while gesturing to the crowd, who had gotten quiet.

...

As soon as everyone saw people, they stopped.

Who were these people? Was it a noble and her maids? Yes that made sense, even if they were strange. Strange from their speech to their clothes.

Tabitha looked at them as her familiar, a dragon, commented on them telepathically. Kirche, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, a rival of Louise on a family feud level, looked too. She stood silent like the rest of her class, spectating.

With Louise, she was glad the jeers had stopped, but what was happening? Who _were_ these people? What about her familier?

Professor Jean Colbert, who was supervising the summoning rituals, found it in his best interest to snap his class out of it after seeing one of them gesture towards them.

"Alright! Class dismissed! Please go bond with your familiars now that the springtime familiar summoning has been concluded!" He ordered as he turned to his class.

After giving them a teacher's glare, he made sure everyone but Louise, who wasn't responding anyway, evacuated.

He stepped forward and approached the girls. Immediately, he could tell the blue-haired maid was the most threatening. She stood between him and the rest without hesitation.

Raising his free hand, the one not holding his staff, to convey peace he asked with a genuine smile, "Who are you girls if I may ask?"

The orange haired maid immediately bounced out from behind her, ignoring what was probably a shout of protest from the blue one, after seeing the peaceful gesture.

"Hi there! I'm Kousaka Honoka!" She said with an energetic vibe to her actions, sticking her hand out for a handshake which he accepted.

The noble character followed her example, stepping out too, "Kira Tsubasa." Another friendly handshake.

The maid with ash-gray, it was a unique color, hair stepped up next. "My name is Minami Kotori, it's nice to meet you." Though her introduction was pleasant, she decided to stand next to the blue-haired maid.

Said maid eventually followed her companions' examples, guard dropping with a sigh, and introduced herself with a bow, "I am Sonoda Umi."

In return, he introduced himself as well, "I am Jean Colbert, professor here at the 'Tristain Academy of Magic'."

As he said that the blue-haired maid's, who he kept an eye on for his safety, expression darkened before being nudged. Her expression turned into an unreadable one as she became guarded once again.

Before continuing the conversation, Louise seemed to have recovered, somewhat. She stomped towards them with a new burning fury.

"P-Professor Colbert! What about my familiar?!"

...

The girls watched as the balding man in blue robes tried to calm down an angry student a distance away. Something about a familiar.

Umi would pity this 'Colbert' if she didn't have other things on her mind. Less than an hour and she's already stressed, just like the old days huh.

Kotori, seeing her distressed, leaned on her to ease her mind. Umi mumbled her thanks as she continued to observe the situation.

It seem the student, Miss Vallière, was fed up with him and stomped towards them. Stopping in front of them and pointing she demanded, anger and rudeness dominating, "Which one of you will be my servant?!"

While Honoka was conveying the entire situation to Tsubasa, Umi looked down on her.

With narrowed eyes and a demanding tone, "What do you mean by _your servant_?"

At that moment the professor approached, "Miss Vallière! We must discuss this with them in private. You can not be rash about this, and that is final!"

The addressed turned in anger but remembered her place, staying silent.

Turning to all of those present, "If you will, I'd like you all to follow me to the Headmaster's Office to discuss these events." He nodded at Tsubasa for confirmation.

With a nod, after Honoka explained, they were off.


	2. Louise Makes a Familiar Contract

Now that she had calmed down, Honoka and company took in the sights around them. Mapping out the building, observing the more eye-catching parts of it.

Eventually they arrived in front a set of doors which Colbert knocked on, "Headmaster Osmond, I have a, situation that should be brought to your attention."

An old man's voice spoke from behind the door, "Ah, yes. Come in Jean."

Following their guide, all the girls stepped in behind him.

As Colbert stood behind the headmaster, briefing him, the foreign girls took in his appearance. He was a... his appearance was pretty much what they thought he'd look like after hearing his voice. A stereotypical old and wise looking wizard; an old man with a really long white beard.

Umi watched as the girl who came with them, now to the side, slightly away, tapped her foot in impatience.

Diverting her attention, she looked down to find a small white mouse making its' way towards Kotori. Before it could reach its' destination, she had quickly bent down and grabbed it. She readjusted her grip in a way it couldn't harm her, from the top, grasping its' back. The squeaking had caused Kotori to look over at Umi and then down to the mouse in her hand, eyes sparkling slightly after seeing it.

As to not disturb the men, they spoke softly. That didn't keep the other girls from looking towards them.

"Umi-chan, can I?" Kotori asked.

Umi was temporarily shocked, nearly forgetting how Kotori used to purposely, not that it _wasn't_ a natural habit, speak at a high pitch. 'Cute...', she thought with a slight blush.

Seeing her blush, Kotori knew what caused her condition. She'd be spared, for now.

Crouching down to meet the mouse's eyes, she spoke, "Eh heh, I bet you want Umi-chan to let you go huh?"

To her mild surprise, the mouse seemed to be nodding at her.

After carefully extracting the mouse and settling it onto her palm, she started softly petting it. In delight from the treatment, the mouse settled down.

Hearing the cute giggles from her partner, Umi refocused on the men who had stopped by then. Why did the headmaster seem so, dismayed?

At that moment the other girl spoke up, or rather, she yelled, "What do you think your doing to the headmaster's familiar?!"

Kotori stopped, looking at her in confusion, even more when it seemed the mouse didn't mind.

"A-ah, it's alright Miss Vallière...", the headmaster said, still dismayed.

The foreign girls wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but the sound of a door closing sounded behind them. The girls turned to face the newcomer.

Osmond perked up after seeing who it was. "Oh Miss Longueville, how nice of you to join us!"

The latter sighed and adjusted her glasses before reading the situation, addressing the girls, "Don't mind him, he's just mourning the fact his familier gets to be held by a girl."

A confused look crossed their faces before understanding settled on the foreigners, more so Umi as she guessed what the mouse was trying to do. Umi whipped her head and glared at Osmond, not exempting someone like him. As for old age, his experience hadn't quite prepared for the pressure her gaze caused. Though, it still beat... well, causing a mess from fear. Any less discipline and he feared that would've been the case.

"You _dare_ try to discover what's under her skirt?! In a cowardly way no less!" Umi continued to glare as she took a step forward.

Kotori, seeing this, gestured to Honoka and Tsubasa before walking past Umi and putting the mouse on the headmaster's desk, turning back and grabbing Umi's arm. With Honoka holding the other, they were able to drag her outside.

Honoka's very quick, "He tried to look up Kotori's skirt." explanation was all the, somewhat, clueless Tsubasa needed to know.

"Oh... my..." Osmond couldn't really think of anything else to say as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

Colbert, who managed to recover from the series of events, turned to Tsubasa, "So, would you like to wait for your maids before we begin?"

Still not knowing French, "Can we speak with this language? I don't know yours very well." Even with a slight accent, her English was still good as a native speaker. In fact, most of the others, the girls of the two former idol groups, were also around her level. Rin still needed improvement, but she knew enough to function.

Colbert blinked, "Oh. Yes that's is fine. We do know Albionian after all."

Tsubasa gave a polite smile, "Thank you for understanding." She made a note about what he had just called it. After repeating his question, she replied, "I think I'll go check on them now." Hand on the door-handle, she gave one last reminder, "I'll have to ask you not to fool around when Umi is around like that, she can be quite scary. Especially without her friends controlling her."

As the door clicked shut, "Interesting, it seems that they might be from Albion."

"Yes, I agree." Osmond and Colbert pondered about this, but Louise was getting more frustrated.

"Excuse me," Louise was doing her best to keep from snapping at the headmaster, of all people, "but what about my familier, Headmaster, Professor Colbert?"

Stroking his beard, Osmond answered, "Yes, yes, I understand your frustration, but do keep calm Miss Vallière. As you've summoned quite a few... individuals, this won't be considered a failure of the ritual until we can determine who it is."

While that was a good thing, as it meant she wouldn't be expelled, she couldn't feel her anger being any less prominent in her mind. Despite reaching, what felt like, her boiling point, she held back and put up a cool front.

No point in making a scene to make her peers give her the 'childish' title, on top of being a Zero.

...

Tsubasa found the other girls off to the side, waiting for her. Over the years, after a few 'battles' between Honoka's 'parents' and other happenings, the two couples understood each other better. Which is why she knew they were using this chance to discuss what was happening.

Joining them, Honoka nodded at her and then started with: "I've tried it, we aren't in the same world anymore. At least, we're too far away from our time period for me to connect to my other selves."

The other three accepted this was their situation, trusting Honoka's judgment.

Taking action, the calmed Umi, who had been slightly acting, said, "We'll have to discuss the fine details later, what should we tell them?"

Tsubasa spoke up, telling them what she had learned. Including how they thought Tsubasa was their master of sorts, the trio considered maids, and how English was known as Albionian.

"So we're stuck in a medieval time, with magic then." Kotori stated.

Thinking, they final decided to go along with what the people inside have assumed.

As for their cover story...

...

Longueville groaned as the other three occupants of the room, noisily, fiddled in the room. The girls had been gone for a while now, and it was reason to be worried, but they didn't have to be so noisy!

"Can you _please_ try to be quieter? I'm trying to do some paperwork here." She was referring to the stacks of paper that surrounded her, each of them at least a foot off her desk.

Colbert and Louise listened to her, stopping their actions. They occupied themselves by standing still, avoiding her gaze. Though Louise chose to act like she wasn't, trying to keep her image.

Osmond, who wasn't really making noise previously but his mere existence still pissed her off, spoke, "Ah, apologies Miss Longueville. Though, you shouldn't stress so much over paperwork. You'll get wrinkles if you stress over it too much."

Longueville twitched slightly before calmly speaking, saying with slight malice, "You know, Headmaster, half of this is yours. S-".

"Ah-ah Miss Longueville, please continue working." No one wants to do paperwork, really, they don't unless they were the studious and/or such type.

She was temporarily satisfied before, "Also, tell your familiar to stop trying..." _Or else you will have to do it_. He understood the message, but the other two occupants gave them a blank stare.

After that, event, there was a knock at the door before it opened. Honoka popped her in head first before opening it for the others.

Back at their original positions, Tsubasa apologized, "I'm sorry about making you all wait, it took some time to find them and even longer to calm Umi than I expected. After that, we ended up getting lost. So again, I apologize." She finished with a small bow.

"It is fine, the academy can be a shock the first time wandering around." Osmond responded. "Back to our affairs, you must be wondering why you're all here. In short, Miss Vallière, the lady to your right, was summoning her familier when you all appeared. In conclusion, we believe one of you is destined to bond with her as one."

Tsubasa's smile drooped a bit before recovering, choosing her words, "Can you explain what a familier is, Miss Vallière?" She looked at the girl, as did the others.

Now it was Louise's turn to frown, "Yes, but as a noble, shouldn't you know?"

Tsubasa sighed, time to act. Thank you Idiot Trio, for pushing her into acting too, even if it was minor.

"You see... I haven't been able to leave my home's property. While I've seen my parents do 'magic', they forbid me from the practice. Anything magical they... refused to talk about it. They required me to act like a 'proper noble' first, to their standards. To be unbiased and wise. I haven't been able to meet their expectations, though I don't blame them for wanting me to. I understand why these values are important, and I'm glad they thought so too. So, as a noble, as you call me, I'm not afraid to admit my magic knowledge is lacking and that I need help understanding."

The natives looked at her in surprise, but recovered.

Louise huffed, "Okay, I'll explain it then. A familiar is a summoned being that must follow the orders of their masters without question; a being setting their masters as their first priority."

"Can you explain what your expectations are, what they'll do?"

"Well, since they'd have a human form, they can wash my laundry, run errands for me and such."

Tsubasa frowned, "That doesn't seem all that different from a maid's job."

Colbert decided to intervene, "Excuse me, it seems Miss Vallière is mistaken about what a familiar _should_ be." He gave Louise a pointed look, "They are lifelong companions contracted to a mage, the runes that'll represent that will only fade if one of them dies. While they do obey their masters and put them first, they should be seen as equals to the mage. They're like a part of the mage after all, and should be taken care of too."

"Oh I see, so they're supposed to be lifelong, loyal companions. So, how would we know who is supposed to be her familiar?"

"While we are unable to confirm it, it is said the familiar will see a gate and hear the calls of their to be masters." Osmond answered.

"Then I-..."

"I am your familiar then." Umi took a step towards Louise.

The latter cringed, not unnoticed, "You?"

"But Umi-chan, I saw it!"

"And I heard her voice as well, Honoka."

Louise looked at them in confusion, but brushed it off. "So? What are you waiting for? Let's f-..."

"Excuse me." Umi interrupted, "I refuse to be your familiar."

Louise blinked, "Come again?"

"I refuse."

Louise was boiling, if she couldn't form a contract then her life would be... She couldn't let her life be ruined because of this- this- this maid! Opening her mouth to speak, scold perhaps, she stopped with a cough from Colbert.

"You see Miss Umi, if she doesn't form a familiar contract, she will be expelled from the academy."

Umi looked at him, confused at how he addressed her.

"Um," Kotori spoke, "it seems that we introduced ourselves improperly. I'm Kotori Minami." The rest followed, mumbling apologies too, and then they got back on topic.

"Here at the academy," Colbert continued, "second-years are required to summon a familier to continue their enrollment. Failure to do so will equal expulsion."

They took that in, but Umi still stuck to her decision, "Miss Vallière, I've judged your character ill, thus I still have no desire to bond with you."

"ILL?!" Louise had snapped, fuming, "What about me is ill?! If anything, you're the ill one! Speaking against nobles should be punishable!"

"Miss Vallière," Osmond spoke, "I think it'd be wise to form an understanding with her, yes?"

"Tsk," Louise kept her tone politer, "What would make you consider it?"

Umi raised an eyebrow, "If you were a mature individual, such as willing to be unbiased and wise like Tsubasa. That, and for my companions to stay here with our conditions being to our standards and for you to treat us with equal respect as much as you'd like to be. Then I will be your familiar, however I will not preform acts I deem unnecessary, understand?"

'This commoner sure has _some_ nerve to talk like this. But, I really have no choice do I?' Sucking in a breath and calming down, "If that means you'll be my familiar, carrying out your duties as said, then I'll do as you've asked."

"So," Kotori spoke, "how is the contract formed and what are its' effects?" she asked.

Colbert answered, "Well a mage utters the phrase, spell, and kisses the familiar to form the runes that make the contract." Seeing Umi cringe, he added, "This should be able to work with any body part." That seemed to calm her. "Afterwards, runes will appear somewhere on the body, and we write them down to keep records. Moving on to effects, as we can't understand the familiars, usually until they've been contracted for a while, we can't say for sure what they felt about it. Though, the runes' purpose is to make the familiar more compliant about their new situation, more willing to obey their master."

Umi frowned, "Mind control?"

"Well, I suppose you can look at it that way. Though it _is_ necessary in some cases, say, with a dragon being summoned. Besides the... mental effects, there are possible perks as well. There have been cases where the runes give the familiar additional powers to serve their purpose, though this varies."

It took a few moments to absorb this information.

"I suppose we can form a contract Miss Vallière, but if my terms are violated then I will cease my familiar duties."

"Yes... I understand." She took out her wand and began, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Oh, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make her my familiar." Then a kiss on the forehead, as Umi was on one knee.

A intense burning sensation arose in her left hand. She clutched it and withstood it while shutting her eyes, standing up. For a few moments, she was dazed.

' _Leave your life behind, start anew. Serve your master, protect her.'_

Kotori moved to her side, setting a hand oh her shoulder, "Umi-chan are you alright?" Her voice was filled with worry.

Umi opened her eyes, only to look over at her with a dazed and glazed over look in her eyes. Then mumbling, she asked, "Who are you?"

Alarmed, Kotori grasped her other shoulder, gently, to make her look at her. Then she let go, only to preform an awakening move. With teary eyes, "Umi-chan~..., Onegai!" The natives could only wonder where the echo had come from.

With a blush, Umi immediately straightened, snapping out of whatever was happening. "K-Kotori!"

Honoka approached her friends, repeatedly patting Umi on the shoulder, "Geez, don't make us worry like that Umi-chan~."

"Honoka, stop hitting me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Honoka said, retracting her hand.

' _Leave your life behind, start anew.'_

Umi clutched her head as the words repeated in it, before lowering her hands and looking at the runes.

Gripping her hand, she focused, again closing her eyes. 'I will not let you remove my memories or order me around!' With that thought in mind, internally said like a mantra, she stayed still.

After minutes passed, with everyone silently watching, the runes started to glow. After fading, they saw at first glace, as Louise shouts, "T-the runes are gone!?"

Stepping up behind Umi, she was about to yell at her, but stopped when she saw her fall into her friends' arms. After seeing them readjust themselves, Kotori supporting the left, "Is she alright?" Kotori noted the hint of worry in it, though it seemed like no one else noticed.

"Mhm, I think she's just tired. Could we put her down somewhere?"

Colbert stepped up, "I can guild you to the infirmary. Though it seems the ritual was a failure...", a sad expression flashed across his face before he recovered.

Louise took a moment to process his words. Then her eyes filled with horror, realizing that her fe-.

"Please wait a moment!" Louise looked at Kotori. "Umi-chan still has the runes, they're just similar to her skin, pure white doesn't quite contrast with it. See?"

Looking closer, student and professor saw the faint outline of them, true to her words. They both sighed in relief.

"Geez, Umi-chan is causing trouble even when she's asleep."

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan will be upset if she heard that."

"Ah ha, yeah." Honoka turned to Tsubasa, "Tsubasa-chan, do you want to come with us?"

"Ah, well I was thinking about discussing our living conditions while you take care of her."

"Oh ok. Professor Colbert," now turning to him, "can you lead the way? Umi-chan is heavy."

"Honoka-chan..."

"Yes of course."

The party of four exited the room, leaving Tsubasa with the others.

"So for your living conditions," Louise started, "what do you desire? And don't think of anything irrational, the headmaster has to approve it too."

Tsubasa nodded, "There's quite a lot, but for starters, at least two rooms for two people with some privacy, one of them having access to an open balcony or window. Alongside that, an isolated field to practice in and other basic necessities."

"If you don't mind me asking, what would the field be for?" Osmond asked.

"Umi is very dedicated to physical training, but usually does it alone where she can't bother people in the early morning. She probably won't mind a walk."

Osmond nodded, stroking his beard, "Yes, there's an old training field in the forest that no one uses anymore. It is of decent size, so it should suit her. I'll have Miss Longueville walk her there when she feels well again. Speaking of, Miss Longueville, can you go-"

Longueville stood up with a sigh, finishing his sentence, "...'set up the rooms please?' Yes, I will. After this though, please do your paperwork. This stack," gesturing to a finished one on the floor, "needs your signature, occasionally commentary. I advise you to start it as soon as possible." Then she left.

"...Would you like anything else Miss Kira?" A shadow hung on his face.

"Well," looking towards Louise, "I'd like my friends to be treated well. We don't like fighting, at all."

"I'm fine with that, but the other students aren't very pea-"

"Miss Vallière, please don't discredit your classmates. Miss Kira, I will make an announcement to the students, also telling them you are allowed to defend yourselves. I'll also have you all be told your living conditions by dinner. Miss Vallière, your familiar and her friends will be allowed to sit at the table in the dining hall."

"But tha-"

"It is what I've decided, call it a whim."

This was really unfair.

She gave him a kind smile, "Thank you Headmaster, Vallière. Vallière, I think we should go see Umi now, correct?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad realization I have to write the lists for their bios and... to not confuse myself. Like, they are both over 1k works, what the heck. Second realization that the ZnT things aren't as consistent as I thought among its' different forms. On top of that, the series is long as H-
> 
> Looking at the transcripts, I couldn't find an in-depth explanation about familiars.
> 
> For the longest time, I thought Evergreen from FT was Longueville. Suddenly her character is, personally, much better after seeing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to make this as a one-shot because I'm busy. This is an idea I came up, like, less than a day ago after all. REGRET.
> 
> But maybe I will abandon it on a future date, so. PM if you'd adopt this, lol.
> 
> Generally the series is meh to me so the ZnT side might be OOC majorly.


End file.
